Dark Star
by Lja1999
Summary: They say small ripples can change time and fate, when Vernon Dursley is instead given a meeting with Robert Queen instead of the Mason's, Harry Potter's Life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dark Star Chapter 1_**

So first things first my name is Lja1999 and this is my first fanfic and currently unbeta'd. I hope people enjoy and remember to review your thoughts and PM me if you'd like to apply to beta. Secondly this chapter is very short as it's more a feeling out stage with this

And finally I own nothing at all. Now on with the story's

Leaves and soil spread underneath the figure sprinting towards the coast. The figure jumping over logs, sliding down hills and diving off small ledges. Nothing standing in it's ways. It's cold determination to complete it's task to be free of this place, this hell on earth. This Purgatory. And as it came crashing through the last push and the light caught it properly the figure was revealed. A man in green. With practiced ease the man unsheathed an arrow from the quiver on his back and waited as the small blip on the island got closer and just as it got close enough he unleashed a single arrow towards a pile on the beach below him. With a resounding boom an explosion ripped through the air shaking leaves from the tree and sending birds flying, but also catching the attention of the small trawler. And as the ship closed in he started his decent towards the beach to wait. Unaware of the eyes watching, waiting. He made his way towards the crew. Soon he would be free from this island. It's name was Lian Yu, stranded here for five years and soon he would be going home always dreaming of his rescue. Always in a constant fight to survive the dangers of the Island, he was not the man he once was. Now a weapon to bring justice to his city. As the island drifted out of sight he knew that now he would have to be who he once was, Oliver Queen.

As the ship passed out of sight of the island no one saw the shimmering green eyes and the figure that held them as a smirk came across its face. Then a voice deep and gruff came from the figure speaking to itself echoing even as the figure vanished leaving just the slight warp of displaced air.

"My move Oliver"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dark Star Chapter 2_**

 _Hello Lja1999 here with the second chapter of Dark Star where we get some back story, and a peek at what's been going on._

 _Thank you to Siegmund the first to follow and toile grant the first to favourite it and le Diablo blanc2 the first review and everyone else that has followed and favourited gave me a huge boost and the want to get this chapter out sooner. This is still unbeta'd and am currently looking for one_

 _Now I own nothing and on with the show..._

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

 ** _5 years earlier_**

In a dreary Street in a dreary town were every house looked the same, where everything fits a specific mould and if you did not conform you were different and a freak, lived a boy who had been told this from his first moments in this home. He had grown up abused and neglected by the last of his family for something he could neither control or knew he had. Until his eleventh Birthday where everything changed. At midnight a man large than any he had seen before introduced him to his past and his future and returned him to his world. The boy's name was Harry Potter. After returning to the magical world he had been awed been the strangeness of it all. But now it was back to how it was before. Ignored and forgotten, Harry was angry. His "friends" had not spoken to him for since his return home. Not replying to any message he sent and even forgetting his birthday. So he sat quiet and eerily calm as he waited for his uncle to call on him to cook supper, enjoying the few free moments he got from the constant verbal abused even if it had lessened from when he was a child. Harry sat there thinking about what had gone wrong. Did his friends not like him anymore, were they scared of him after what happened between himself and Quilrell. He was broken to from his thoughts by the reverberating shout of his uncle.

"BOY! Get down here"

With this call Harry moved in to action strolling down stairs and ignoring his family as he prepared there usual supper ignoring the ramblings of his uncle.

"Boy once you are done you will sit down here and listen as I have an announcement important to all of us and I want to make several things clear" His Uncle said as he finished up the meal and placed it in front of each member of his family.

"Now, I have been given an extremely important job by my bosses at Grunnings and we will be leaving in three days to meet with the head of Queen Consolidated" Vernon continued.

"We're meeting Robert Queen!" His Aunt squealed with glee, no doubt planning how she can use this to make her sound better to all of her gossip buddies, Harry thought snidely.

"Yes my dear, we have been invited to join him and his family on there personal yacht whilst we outline the deal" Vernon stated happily puffing up with pride, resembling a whale more an more with each second. Then turning towards Harry as Dudley and Petunia began running to pack. "Now boy I have to take you with me as Miss Figg is unable to take care of you and damn it all if I am to leave you here on your own and your freaky ways. So boy you will be silent and as soon as we arrive will go to the cabin and stay there when not called for" Vernon gruffly spoke leaning towards Harry till they were staring each in the face. "Understood"

"Yes Uncle" Harry responded before moving to pack and sending Hedwig to stay with Hermione asking her to take care of her till he returned.

Four days later Harry and his family arrived in Starling City. The large city different from anything they'd ever seen before. Larger than Surrey but not as large as London but much more modern and more appealing to look at. When they finally arrived at the harbour Harry stayed quiet and watched as a man came towards them off the stunning ship.

"Hello, You must be the Dursley's,

It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Robert Queen. If you follow me I'll give you a tour" Robert said. Vernon immediately beginning to kiss his ass but not before asking where Harry's room would be as he was "Unwell".

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by a young man leaning over the rail staring intently at the smallest and saddest looking member of the group.

"What's the matter Olly" a beautiful blonde woman said as she sashed towards him before wrapping her arms and cuddling in to him.

"It's nothing just feeling sorry for someone Sara" Olly replied.

"Well stop brooding and come back to bed" Sara answered teasingly.

Later that night Harry sat in his room as a storm rolled in, crashing against the ship. It had been okay on the Queen's Gambit, as he'd learned the ship was called, It had been than his time at Privet Drive if only for the fact that the Dursley's couldn't do anything to him. A flash of lightning closer than before accompanied by the shriek of the woman Sara. That was one of the most confusing bits to Harry was the occasional sad looks that Oliver would give him before being all smiles and sarcasm the next. Before he could think any further a boom followed by another flash of lightning reverberated the ship before Harry was suddenly falling backwards in to freezing cold water the ship falling backwards. Harry stared in to the murky in panic as he sank further his vision darkening as he lost oxogen, trapped by different pieces of further. Then suddenly a warm feeling over took him and then shooting upwards out the water. He could make out different voices calling out as they got closer.

"Sara! SARA! Anyone!" A young male voice called. "Dad there's someone over there" then Harry was yanked from the water eyes blearily looking at the people who had saved him. Oliver, Robert and surprisingly Petunia who was crying no doubt upset over the loss of Vernon and Dudley. They spent a few minutes paddling and searching before they gave up and just floated away.

Unaware by anyone a small creature sat on one of the pieces of wood left from the rumble staring as Harry and the others floated away smiling to himself and softly whisper with a content happiness .

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts"

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Hope everyone likes the mild twist at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dark Star Chapter 3_**

 **** ** _Hey guys Lja1999 here and I'm happy to welcome you to another chapter of Dark Star. Thank you to_**

 __ _ **le Diablo blanc2 who was not only the first to review but also a good source of questions to get me thinking further. Now I own nothing hope you all enjoy and please remember to review if you enjoy.**_

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

A figure stood on the edge of a city he hadn't seen in years, just watching as the night life went on below him. Harry Potter was a changed man. He'd gone to the Island weak and afraid but now he was Darker, more brooding and importantly more alone. He was built stronger and better than he was, with a much stronger hold over his magic than any untrained wizard should have. Not that he considered himself as one of those weaklings anymore. He was better than all of them now.

Harry was lucky. All that knew him before the Island were dead or would never think to go looking for him now. Unlike poor Oliver having to put up a front to disguise who he was now. Harry chuckled to himself wondering what Oliver's family would think if they knew what he'd done on the island. What he'd done to him. Harry quaked with unrelenting as he traced the marks that ran across his exposed arms. To anyone unaware they would seem like tattoos but no they were of a more sinister nature and it was all Olly's fault. Refocusing on his task Harry leaned back and watched as Oliver Queen arrived at his "I'm alive" Party. He seemed happy and carefree, it was an act Harry knew that the Olly from the Island would appear at some point in the night. That's when Harry caught sight of the girl. Thea Queen, Olly had told him about her shortly in to there stay on the Island, they were the same age if he remembered correctly. With that a thought came to Harry and he ducked of the roof moving in to the shadows a plan in place.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

 _5 years earlier_

 _Hunger. Thirst. Pain. All these feelings Harry felt as they continued to drift. It had been 3 days since the Queen's Gambit had sank and the mood was dire. Oliver had fallen in on himself. Beating Himself up for Sara's death. Petunia was vacant and lost because of her poor precious Dudley being gone. Robert was making Harry jumpy. He was going to do something and soon._

 _Not even a day later Harry was proven correct. In the early hours of the morning himself and Oliver were awoken by a bang. Sitting up quickly Harry saw as his Aunt, that whilst not as abusive as Vernon was none the less cruel, fell backwards of the small life raft and in to the see. Dead. Looking at Robert he saw the gun in his hand and began to scoot backwards._

 _"You have to take care of him Olly, You'll be all he has." Robert started confusing Harry then the man turned the gun on himself and with a final "I'm sorry son" fired._

 _"Dad!" Oliver screamed immediately diving over to his fathers body before he called fall out the boat, almost knocking Harry from the boat. "Dad" Oliver continued to cry in to his fathers corpse as Harry turned away to give them a moment._

 _A day later Harry saw it just in the distant an Island._

 _"Oliver" He shouted tapping the boy hurriedly. "There's an Island" he continued. As soon as Oliver's eyes locked on to the Island he began to paddle, Harry quickly joining in._

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

Present Day.

Harry had managed to sneak in to the party using an ability of his he had "discovered" during his stay on the Island. He currently looked like a version of himself with blonde hair, blue eyes and had put on a pair of stylish glasses, not that he needed them anymore. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the outlandishness of the party going on around him. It just screamed more money than brains. That's when he spotted the whole reason for doing this. Stood across the room with a gaggle of friends was Thea Queen. Even though there was a reason for this Harry couldn't lie and say she wasn't easy on the eyes. As Harry moved closer he spotted her being handed some pills. Ha Harry thought he had an in now.

"Hey Beautiful, whys a pretty thing like you doing something like that" He asked as he stood a little bit behind her.

"What's it to you wacko" Thea replied angrily.

"Nothing, just wondering what's got a girl like you so down" he answered

"You know who's party your in right" Thea said staring angrily at Harry.

"Nope, just seemed like fun" Harry lied convincingly. Thea laughed at this slowly beginning to relax as she realised he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"What's your name mystery man" she joked

"James Evans, a pleasure to meet you" Harry answered jokingly bowing and kissing her knuckles.

"Quite a charmer aren't you" she laughed. "Name's Thea, Thea Queen" Harry was about to reply when the music suddenly cut out.

"Everybody hey, Hey hey it's the man of the hour" One man said as he moved over to Oliver as he came down the stairs. Thomas Merlyn. Dear friend to Oliver Queen. "Ladies please give this man a proper homecoming" he continued shoving Oliver towards some girls.

"I've missed tequila" Oliver shouted after doing a shot on a table. Harry chuckled at this causing Thea to turn and look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"He just looks out of his depth" he laughed.

"Hey that's my brother" She snarked back but he could tell she wasn't really annoyed. His actions had made him come across like he had no clue who she or her brother was. If only she knew.

"So do you want to dance" he whispered to her as he moved his arms round her. This caused her to try and slide the pills away.

"Yeah I'd like. Olly!" She said as her brother appeared dragging her away slightly. "This party is sick" she said clearly slightly annoyed.

"Who let you in here" Oliver questioned.

"I believe it was someone who said right this way Miss Queen" Thea joked causing Harry to laugh which in turn made Oliver glare at him. For a split second recognition flicked on Oliver's face for a second before he shook his head thinking he must have imagined it.

"You shouldn't be here" Oliver said turning back to Thea.

"I'm not twelve anymore" Thea said anger beginning to seep through her words.

"No your seventeen" Oliver argued.

"Olly I love you but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you" She answered back.

"I know how hard it must have been for you whilst I was away"

Oliver started

"Away? No, you were dead. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals" Thea answered snappishly

"I know" Oliver tried to start.

"No you don't. Mom had Walter and I had no one. You guys all act like its cool to forget about the last five years, Well I can't do that it kinda deeply ingrained." Thea started. Moving to look at Harry slightly the hints of an idea forming in her eyes. "And I'm sorry if I turned out to be a major disappointment. But this, me, was the best I could do with what I had" she continued then turning back to Harry she grabbed his hand and started pulling him with her, giving him a wink as she did so. "Come on James lets get out of here" she finished. Realising her plan to annoy her brother and giving Harry a chance to move forwards with his plan. He turned giving Oliver one smirk and flashing back to his Green eyes for a split second as they disappeared in the crowd.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

 _Thank you all for reading and please feel free to review._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dark Star Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hey guys Lja1999 here just want to say thank you to everyone that has read and review. As we move forward the time between updates will increase as I rewatch different episodes to continue the story._**

Any way I own nothing now on with the show.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

Present Day

Hermione looked out of her window watching as the rain hammered away at the house. It had been a strange few years. When Hedwig arrived at her home she didn't know what to expect. The first interaction she had with Harry the entirety of that summer was him asking her to look after his owl. She had been annoyed by it but none the less done as he asked. Then the news had come. Her parents had shouted her down stairs to show her the news report. The Queen's Gambit lost at sea, all aboard presumed dead. Her world had crashed around her as one of her only friends was dead.

That summer Dumbledore had taken over the raising of Neville Longbottom. Later revealing him to be the Chosen One. He had saved Ginny from the first of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Joining Ron and Hermione in their shared sadness of Harry's Passing. The Twins had then found Peter Pettigrew on there magic map, clearing the name of Sirius Black. Sirius dived in to helping train Neville almost as if he was trying to make up for missing so much of Harry's Short life. Then Neville's Name came out of the goblet of fire forcing him to take part in the triwizard tournament. Neville with his training and new wand managed to win and stop anyone else being hurt. But Voldemort was alive. Starting a fear campaign as Dumbledore called for a vote of no confidence in Fudge and petitioning that Amelia Bones take his place. The next 2 years had been boiled on hardship Neville and Dumbledore disappearing constantly to take out each of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

And Finally just moments ago it was over. The Order has raided Malfoy Manor in a conjoined effort with the Ministry of Magic to end the war once and for all. They had one not with out casualties but only Snape and Remus dying from the Order. Then as Voldemort had perished the unthinkable had happened. His soul had lingered for a second, to let them know if there final failure. Harry Potter had lived up till 4 months ago when he had died afraid and alone and in horrible pain. They had abandoned him. Taken at face value without checking for themselves. Then Voldemort was gone. Hermione couldn't believe the pain it caused her even as Neville tried to comfort her. But she couldn't shake the horrible feeling she had felt.

She had abandoned him.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

Harry Potter was in a predicament. His plan had worked, he had got close to Thea and now the wedge was beginning to form between her and Olly. However Harry in his entire life had very little interaction with members of the opposite gender or anyone who could tell him anything. So here Harry was sat in a English style pub with the ravishing Thea Queen and using a fake ID he has conjured to keep getting them drinks, all the while having no clue on how to go about responding to her flirting.

Thea on the other hand had found an enigma. Here was this guy, James Evans, who apparently had no clue who she or her family were and just wanted to get to know her. This was a first for her.

Harry had managed to have a good time with Thea and they were now quite drunk and Thea was beginning to act a bit strange.

"You know something your really pretty" She whispered leaning towards him. "Can a guy be pretty. I don't know but you definitely are" she questioned moving her hands up his arm and towards his shoulder.

"Oh pretty am I? I thought devilishly handsome was a better word for it" He responded moving his arm around her waist, where it felt most comfortable. "Hey I'd like to close my tab" He said turning back to the bartender. After paying he moved himself and Thea outside. Thea taking this moment to slide under his arms and cuddle in to his side.

"I don't think I can drive" She whispered conspiratorially. "Can you call my driver. He's under Diggle" she continued passing him her phone. "You can give me yours whilst your at it" she finished with a cheeky smile before leaning further in to to him and fading slightly in unconsciousness. Ringing the number it quickly got picked up.

"Yes ,Miss Queen" The deep male voice said from the over side.

"Yup not Miss Queen, she's here though a bit drunk" Harry chuckled out at the guy serious no nonsense attitude. " she's not in a position to drive so could you come pick her up"

"And you are" Diggle responded.

"James Evans" Harry replied quickly. " we're at the Three Head dog, it's about two blocks"

" I know the place, I'll be there shortly"

"Thanks" Harry replied chuckling. Turning to Thea he started to shake her awake when she suddenly leaned up and kissed him. It was only a quick peck yet still it caught Harry by surprise.

"I've been wanting to do that for most of the night" Thea sniggered before leaning in for another. Harry pulled away however.

"Not saying that wasn't nice but how about we meet up at some point in a more sober setting before anything else happens" Harry chuckled

"Why, did you not like it" Thea asked sadly.

"No I did but" at that point a car pulled up driven by a large bloke in a suit and tie Harry remembered as shadowing Oliver.

"Oh my rides here" Thea said "I'll call you sometime" The sadness in her tone, the alcohol and the fact it would infuriate Oliver if he knew caused Harry's next move. Turning in to her and wrapping his arms round her waist he pulled her in for a searing kiss catching her off guard for a second before she returned it full force. At the deep cough from behind them they pulled apart Thea moving to get in the car.

"Make sure you do" Harry replied as she was driven away.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

 _5 years earlier_

 _It had been two days since they'd arrived on the island. One day since Olly had disappeared. He gone of saying he was going to collect fire wood but he was yet to return. Harry had taken the time to bury the body of Robert Queen and even making a small grave stone for the man. But now boredom, anger and sadness was making him crazy. He kept feeling this weird sensation as if something was trying to get his attention. It was brushing against his magic pulling and jerking in towards one of the mountain ranges of the island. But Harry waited. He hoped that Oliver was going to return._

 _When another day had past Harry had to give up with the notion. Filled with hunger, thirst and all the built up emotions he moved towards the Pull._

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

Adam Hunt had been hit last night. The first of Oliver's list was down. Harry had got sloppy and lost sight of the overall goal. But now he had a new plan and it wouldn't be long before he could move forward. Continuing to make plans for an hour in the small apartment he'd rented with what little money he could acquire. Suddenly his phone buzzed behind him. Smirking as he read the notification.

*New text message from Thea Queen "hey want to meet up again sometime? xx"*

Game on.

#DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS##DS

 _ **Thank you all for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. Slightly shorter chapter than usual but they will start getting big as we move further forward. As will the time between updates.**_

 _ **Again thanks for reading, if you enjoyed or got any questions feel free to review. Still unbeta'd. I'll see all of you next time in Dark Star**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dark Star Chapter 5_**

 _ **Okay first things first I wish to apologise for the delay. It has now got to the point where I need to watch each episode a couple times before writing. This however does mean there will always be at least one update a week but occasionally more depending on how it is. Certain episodes will be skipped and fitted in to other chapters. Finally I must thank everyone who's read and review and hope you continue to do so. Anyway I own nothing but on with the show.**_

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

Harry was not pleased. His initial plan was gone. He would have to reinvent and rebuild moving forward and first that meant continuing with his "relationship" with Thea. Then he would need to find a job. Clenching his hand, Harry looked at the marks that flowed down his arms as a dark green flame began to form over his hand. Soon.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

 _5 years earlier_

 _It had taken Harry days to do, but finally he had arrived. Staring at the temple in front of him, he was awe struck. It was beautiful. It screamed at him with a beauty and the song of magic. Just being in its presence he could feel his body being rejuvenated. After awhile of convincing himself he walked forwards in to the temple he could feel the magic pressing at his mind._

 _Then he reached what could only be the anti-chamber. Sitting in the center was a pillar with an ornately carved orb screaming with magical power._

 _Behind it sat a pit. Deep and large. Filled with a black tar like liquid._

 _Then he felt it again the pressure on his mind._

 _"Enter the Lazurus, take the orb, take the power"_

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

Here Harry was outside Queen Manor. He was here to pick up Thea for their date tonight. If that meant he could get a little knowledge on their home so be it.

"Where has my son been going on these unsupervised excursions" he could hear Moira Queen ask. Intrigued Harry crept round the outside to be able to hear better.

"I don't know Mam" Diggle, Harry thought.

"You are payed to protect my son"

"In my defence I've never had a client that didn't want to be protected."

"I pay you that makes me the client" Ouch Moira had claws.

"He truly doesn't know" Oliver. Harry began to seethe with rage. He could do it now. Kill Oliver. But that was too easy. He had to break him. When Harry refocused the argument had ended. So Harry began to return to his previous spot when he caught the start of a new argument.

"Where you going?" Oliver asked Thea.

"Somewhere loud and smoky" She snarked back. "And don't bother trying to pocket my stash this time, I'm going to get drunk instead."

"Thea, you think this is what dad would want from you?" Oliver asked. At this point Harry had moved to the front door and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to interfere.

"Dead people don't want anything, it's one of the privileges of being dead" She replied.

"I was dead and I wanted a lot" Oliver said sadly.

"Except your family, You've been home a week and all you've done is avoid Mom, ignore Walter and judge me" before she could finish Harry took this chance to knock on the door.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

 _Oliver's POV_

He couldn't even defend himself. It was true. Everything she had said had truth to it. But he had a duty now and that must come first. The knock had shocked him before he remembered Thea saying how she was going out. She turned and gave him evils as she opened the front door.

"James" she said as the figure in front of the door stepped forwards. It was the same guy from the other night. The one that had given him an odd vibe.

"I'm ready to go when you are" The newly named James replied.

"Hi there. I'm Thea's older Brother Oliver" He said moving forward hand out stretched. The boy shook his hand tightly in short and concise manner as if he was warring with himself.

"Don't wait up" Thea called as she grabbed the boy round the arm and walked out the door.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

Harry and Thea had ended up having a good time on there night out and were beginning to make there way to the Taxi rank before Harry heard it.

Fighting. He could see them. Three men attacking just one. Harry took to action.

By the time Harry had rushed round the corner. He had enough in his state of mind to realise that the man being attacked didn't look scared.

Harry rushed the first of the three muggers. Pushing a slight hint of magic behind his fist as it came in contact with the mans skull. The man slumped as his connection to reality snapped. Using the momentum from the punch to assist in the kick as he leaned forwards spinning his leg round to connect with the skull of the second mugger. Finally standing up and looking at third mugger he allowed a brief show of magic through his eyes, them shimmering from the disguised blue to shinning emerald. The man promptly turned and fled.

"That was hot" Harry heard from behind him. Turning he had just enough time to react as Thea throw her self at him.

"Hgh ugh" The man who's life he'd just saved coughed. "Thank you for helping me I fear that situation would have been much worse without you here" as the man stepped forward a look of recognition crossed Thea's face.

"Malcolm Merlyn, A pleasure to meet you"

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

 _ **As I was was writing this many people asked me the same thing and so I thought I'd clarify. Harry is dead in the eyes of the wizarding world. Last chapter was a way of letting people know what was going on and setting up if I do decide to bring more characters in.**_

 ** _Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed if you did a review would be much appreciated love knowing what people think. Still Unbeta'd._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dark Star Chapter 6_**

 ** _Hey guys Lja1999 here with yet another chapter. Sorry for the delay returned to training recently so was stuck for free time to write. Again thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read this story. Also this story is still unbetad but I am looking for one. I own nothing and now on with the show_**

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

 _5 years earlier_

 _Pain. Darkness. Fear. Hatred._

 _Power._

 _That was all Harry could feel ,all he could comprehend. He had fallen to the compulsion of the pit. After entering he'd felt a thousand hands pulling him deeper, deeper than the pool had even looked. He didn't know how long it had been. He didn't know what had happened._

 _All he could tell was he had changed. He felt more powerful. Marks almost like tattoos had appeared on his skin. He could feel the anger of a beast in his mind. He could even feel his body wanting to shift. Then he heard it. He could see her now. A womanly figure wrapped in darkness._

 _"Grab the orb. Grab the orb. You have taken the first step, now it must be completed. Rise and claim your place, My Prometheus."_

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

 _Present day_

It has been a strange few weeks for Harry. After helping Mr Merlyn, who had been most gracious for the help and after learning about Harry's financial issues from Thea had offered Harry a job. Harry had accepted after realising he could use this to his advantage. The job payed well and gave him access for a large amount of resources. Merlyn was strong willed and had a great mind and had seen Harry as a good replacement for his last secretary. This had however put his plan under stress. He had been unable to do anything as Oliver continue his vigilante duty. His relationship with Thea however had become stronger for it, allowing him to least continue to scope out Oliver. Oliver had managed to start his own club but Harry knew that it was a cover for something. A base he assumed but for now, he had no way in and could do little with his knowledge.

Currently Harry was lying on the sofa of Queen Manor cuddled up with Thea. It was nice to enjoy these moments even if she was a way to get Olly. She had just got of a phone call with her mother and was calling the bastard now.

"Hey, Mom told me to remind you to pick her up for dinner." She said. Seeing an opportunity Harry pulled her closer to him and began to place light kisses on her cheek. This put him in perfect position to hear Oliver's reply.

"I'm supposed to have dinner with her today?"

"Yeah, she's left you like five messages" Thea replied and began trying to pat Harry a way as he slowly started to kiss down towards her neck. "Just bite the bullet and have a club salad with the woman."

"Thea you know, sometimes it's difficult to know which one of you is my mother" Olly snarked back.

"That ass" She said as he hung up on her. Then as Harry began to kiss gently on a spot just on the side of her neck she turned and pulled him in to a deep kiss. "You are also an ass. That was my brother on the phone." She whispered in to his ear after they broke the kiss. She was trying to act angry but he could tell she wasn't.

" I know, but your just to gorgeous for me to not kiss" he whispered back before continuing to kiss her. Just as they were getting deeper in to the kiss Thea's phone rang again.

"What!" She yelled down the phone clear angry at there time being interrupted. He couldn't make out what was being said as she had moved away from him but he could see her pale considerably. "Okay Im on my way" she half-said half whispered back.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing and cuddling her close.

"My mom got caught in a shooting, she's at the hospital now."

"I'll drive you" he said moving out towards his "new" car. It was a used black and green 1971 Ford Mustang that he'd received as mix between a thank you and a company car from Malcolm Merlyn.

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

After dropping off Thea, Harry had left an scooped out Verdant knowing it wouldn't be long before Olly tried to find out more in his Hood Persona. Quickly he was proven right. Oliver arrived and immediately entered the building. Using his gifts he was able to watch as Oliver entered a secret room at the back of his office. A smile tugged at Harry's face as he picked up the helmet next to him. A gift from Her. As was the armour he currently wore. It was a modernised Knights armour in deep purple and silver. Fit to his muscles and aided him in every way.

Soon it would be time to show Oliver what he'd be facing.

After an hour or so Harry realised Oliver wasn't going to go all Hood tonight and as he had plans with Thea it would be best to head home and get ready. Picking up his sword he sliced his through the air creating a purple ripple and stepped through. Appearing instantly in his apartment. It wasn't the best in the world just a small place in The Glades but it was better than nothing. It allowed him to focus on the important things. Moving towards his fridge he pressed his palm against it and for a brief moment it shimmered allowing Harry to walk through to a small room with an armour stand and a couple computers and a board with different pictures and sightings of Oliver stuck to it.

Quickly Harry got ready after placing his armour back where it belonged. As he made his way towards his door his phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry but my brother is an ass" Thea's voice answered him.

"Yes you've said before, what's he done now" Harry chuckled sitting down on his sofa.

"He has decided to leave me to look after my mother even though I've been watching her all day. So I have to cancel. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, your mother comes first" Harry said.

" I knew you'd understand" she replies then for a moment he can hear her fighting with herself. He knows what's she's going to say.

"I love you" he answers for her.

"I love you too" She replies and for a moment he's certain he can hear the smile on her face as he takes the word right out of her mouth.

Standing up and moving back towards the room. He had work to do.

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

Harry watched as Oliver ate with Helena. He was surprised Oliver had not clicked yet. She held herself with a poise and sophistication that came with the art of killing. It was something he knew quite well. But from what little Harry had been able to figure out Oliver was looking for a male attacker. Not female. It made Harry chuckle seeing Olly be duped again. He continued to watch as they went there separate ways at the end of the night. And when the car pulled up Harry knew that Olly would act.

"Break his finger" the man said and as the woman jumped towards her husband. "And hers to"

Before his henchman could make good on his orders Oliver took to action as Harry watched from the sidelines. When Helena came in firing shots at her fathers men. Harry decided to make his move.

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

 _Oliver's Pov_

He couldn't believe it. Helena was the one to attack his mother. She was killing her fathers men. Why? Oliver asked himself. As he reached up to pull down his hood he felt a body crush in to his ribs launching him across a rooftop? What the hell he thought how did he get here. Standing up Oliver stood up and took a look at his attacker. Across the roof from him was a man stood in a modern take of medieval armour. The helmet covered all but the man's mouth which was in a cruel smile.

"Who are you" Oliver yelled his voice modulator switched on.

"Have you forgotten me already" the man chuckled. Then he burst in to action he sprinted at Olly before launching a kick to his head, Olly manage to duck but was not prepared for him to suddenly switch to a kick with the other leg. It caught Olly in the ribs knocking the wind from him. Then the man grabbed Oliver by the collar and lifted him the ground before chucking him yet again. This time Olly was prepared and managed to roll back to his feet and face his opponent. Moving back towards each other they started trading strikes each one getting a fair number of strikes on each other. Until suddenly the figure yelled.

"Enough" launching Oliver on this back with a burst of weird energy. "You have made a great mistake Oliver" at his name Oliver looked up in shock at the man in armour.

"Who are you?" He questioned

"Your demise." The man said moving toward Oliver before lauching a devastating kick at Oliver ribs only for Oliver to use the arrow he'd sneaked from his quiver to stab the man in the stomach. It worked for a second the man dropping to his knees slightly from the pain but not before the kick had hit Olly. And from where he'd moved forwards it now struck his jaw ,dazing him. The man pulled the arrow tip from his stomach then stepped through a portal of purple energy before vanishing leaving Olly lying there. Now he had to problems.

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

Sending his armour back to The Room. Harry changed in to his clothes but realising he need help he made a decision. Knowing Thea would be at her home he went to her. Porting to her backgarden he began to climb up the side of the manor before reaching her window. Looking inside he saw how stunning she looked. She hadn't take off the make up for there date but had changed in to more comfortable clothes. He knocked on the window to get her attention. She turned frightened for a second before seeing it was him.

"James, Your hurt" Thea said as soon as she saw him. Running to meet him halfway as he struggled in through her window.

"It's fine, You should see the other guy" he replied with a cheeky grin before grimacing at the pain in his rip where the arrow had embedded itself.

"Your not okay, what happened" she questioned as she moved him over to her bed before beginning to clean and bandage the wound.

"Just a mugger in the glades. I thought I was quicker" He said with a smirk. Thea looked up at this with a worried smile on her face. He could feel the emotions in her eyes. The feelings she'd come to develop for him. That he'd manipulated to happen. For a brief moment Harry felt sick with himself, before he crushed the thought in his mind. Oliver had to know the pain he had felt. An idea clicking in his mind Harry leant down and captured her mouth with his. After a few blissful minutes of kissing feverishly Harry began to move his hands down to the bottom of her shirt. Then as he pulled away and locked eyes with her. He began to unbutton it as she resumed the kiss moving her hands down to his jeans.

 **#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is mainly filler as season 1 is difficult to slide Harry in to much. Also important question, do people want lemons in the story? I'm happy to write them if people want them. So leave a review on if you do or not and which ever has the most will be done. Anyway thanks again._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dark Star Chapter 7_**

 ** _Hello Everyone Lja1999. Happy to see everyone seems to be enjoying the story. Going to be including Lemons in the Story and hope that doesn't put anyone off. Still Unbeta'd and still own nothing._**

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

 ** _***LEMON START - Skip if unwanted or underage***_**

The kiss resumed quickly, leaving both short for breath as lust fuelled them. Filling them with a hunger, a want for each other. Quickly Thea's shirt was unbuttoned and tossed over his shoulder, leaving her in a black lace bra. Harry didn't even bother taking it off, he just moved it out of his way as he took a nipple in to his mouth and slowly began to tease it. As soon as his trousers were unbuttoned he shrugged them down his legs and stepped out kicking his boxers of with them. As he pulled his shirt off himself he could hear Thea unzip her skirt. Then she was on him again, the kiss resuming raw and unbridled as she pushed him backwards on to the bed. Shortly they broke for air and Thea stood giving Harry an appraising look before undoing her bra and pushing her panties off. Slowly she crawled back on top of him till her lips touched his. Using a brief moment to move him she guided him in before he met resistance. Looking in to her eyes Harry could see it. The fear. But at the same time the love and lust. He leaned up capturing her lips again as he pushed through the barrier. He continued to kiss and calm her for a minute as he let her get used to the new sensation. Then as he moved to his hand to her hips Thea took the initiative. Slowly she began to slide up till only the tip remained inside. Before pushing back down. They stayed this way for some time. Slow thrust a calm passionate love making. Before slowly the more animalistic nature took over and as Thea crossed the edge the first time Harry rolled sideways leaving him on top before resuming thrusting with ruthless abandon. Thea was in unbelievable pleasure unaware of Harry sending out small burst of magic to soothe her. Finally Harry began to get closer. Quickly pulling out Harry had to only look at Thea for a second before she slid to her knees in front of him taking him in to her mouth. Bobbing up and down quickly her tongue swirling up and around as she went it didn't take long before Harry came with a rough grunt.

 ** _***LEMON END - Continue from this point if lemon was unwanted or underage***_**

"That was amazing" Thea whispered cuddling in to Harry and burying her face in to his neck.

"That it ..." Harry started when a loud bang broke his train of thought as the door burst open.

"Thea, I need to talk to you" Oliver asked as he walked in the room. Only to come face to face with his baby sister and her boyfriend in bed together. "Okay, I'm gonna say this only once, get out of my house!" Oliver hissed as he glared at Harry. Harry turned and looked at a Thea who just gave him a sad nod before she turned to her brother glaring at him. Harry quickly got dressed and left. As he walked past Oliver he let lose the briefest smirk he could and continued out of the house.

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

"Harry, have you ever fenced" Malcolm had asked the next day whilst he was working. Which had led to the current situation. Fencing with Malcolm. After admitting to knowing how to, Malcolm had tested and decided Harry was a worthy opponent. So here he stood fencing with Merlyn when Tommy showed up.

"Hey can I talk to you? Dad!" Tommy yelled when he didn't get a response.

"In case you didn't notice I'm a little occupied at the moment" Malcolm replied. Still managing to parry all of Harry's strikes.

"I've just been to see the accountant, he said all my accounts had been frozen, that all my credit cards were all cancelled" Tommy questioned.

"I pay James here money to work for me. You see when it comes to money, if it says it so, it's so"

"Do you think this is a joke?" Tommy replied angrily.

"No. You are" Malcolm replied. " though I must say your chronic laziness has lost its humour" Malcolm smirked. "Your wondering why now. The better question is why not sooner." Tommy visibly gulped before responding.

"But it's my trust fund" Tommy replied bratily.

"Comprised of my money" Malcolm mocked. "Oh excuse me, was comprised." At this Tommy turned and walked away. As they continued to fence Harry heard as Malcolm sighed. "If only I could have a son like you right Harry" the sudden question startled Harry allowing for Malcolm to finally land a point. Pulling of his mask he just watched as Malcolm smirked. "Oh yes I think we need to have a talk"

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

Harry watched as Oliver came out of the restaurant that he had booked tonight. Clearly it had not ended well after Tommy and Laurel had showed up. Now Oliver was unprepared and unaware as he was dragged back in to his "Normal life". He waited till Oliver had gotten far enough away from the others when he struck.

"Oliver Queen!" And when Oliver turned to look he jumped from the ledge that he stood upon, his armour taking most of the fall, redirecting the energy outwards sending Oliver flying in to a brick wall with such force the brick work cracked."You have failed this City" Harry hissed. Wasting no time Harry strode a cross the alleyway and lifted Oliver by the collar. Till he was staring straight in to Harry's Mask. Then throwing a few more punches in to Oliver's rips, feeling and hearing the joyous cracks as Oliver's ribs cracked. When Oliver finally began to go limp, he casually tossed him to the side. As he started to walk away, Oliver's shouts stopped him.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"Oliver questioned his voice coming out deep and pain-filled.

Harry glared at Oliver anger flowing through Every fibre of his being. He could hear his magic singing with power, wanting to be used, wanting to crush his opponent.

"Do you not remember Oliver, the friend you constantly left behind. The boy that needed you."

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

 _5 years Earlier_

 _Harry was walking through the woods his body in deep pain. Every step a fire in his very souls_

 _"Oliver!, Anyone! Please!" He yelled over and over. Each step filled with piercing pain. After what felt like miles he began to give up. He could barely move. His body was in pain and his mind was cracking. She was there now. Constantly in his thoughts, warping his mind, showing him her plan. Enchantress. She had a plan for him and his pain didn't matter. "Oliver!" Harry shouted one last time his voice hoarse and broken. He continued to crawl for several minutes before he saw it. For a brief moment he thought it was HER. But as it got closer it became clear this was a man and as he began to pass out he saw more of the figure. An Asian man in a striking green hood. Armed with a bow and arrow._

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

After his "conversation" with Oliver, Harry had been caught up. Work, seeing Thea and arranging for a new base of operations took most of his focus. That didn't mean he didn't follow what was happening. His equipment in Oliver's lair allowing him to follow along with all of Oliver's schemes as he slowly began to teach Helena and try and get her to change. It was no matter soon it would all blow up in Oliver's face. She was a time bomb and Harry was going to be ready.

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

Not even three days later his opportunity came. Helena had finally gone after her father. Oliver being the noble sort had seen fit to stop her and even rescue her after she was shot. It took Harry mere seconds to steal her away and on to the top of Queens Consolidated because of his porting. As he launched her across the roof he made sure to aggravate every injury. As she laid there recovering he took the opportunity to speak.

"You want revenge my dear, Against Queen, against your father, against those that took everything from you" Prometheus whispered. Allowing his magic to coalesce and form a halo of colour and green flame on his armoured form. "I can help you, all you have to do is agree"

"How?" She moaned in pain.

"In every way I can"

"Help me" Helena begged before collapsing in pain. Prometheus quickly sweeped her in to his arms and proceeded to port away.

"Don't worry, you will be great my dear"

 ** _#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#_**

 ** _Hey guys thanks for taking the time if you liked it go ahead and leave a review. But I have a question for people. Are you enjoying the slow leaking of what happened on the island and why Harry hates Oliver or would people prefer a separate story prior to me moving on to series 2? Anyway let me know what you think. Also this wasn't Harry's first time so when and with whom. First person to guess right will be given dedication in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Star Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys Lja1999 here with another update. The slow leaking will continue. So stay tuned for that. Also updates are going to be few and far between over the next few weeks as my grandmother has been rushed in to hospital. Anyway still unbetad and still own nothing hope you enjoy.**

 **DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

"So, your trying to tell me the guy that keeps kicking your ass is someone from the island?" Diggle questioned Oliver.

"Yeah, he was just a kid when the boat sank, we helped each other but then something happened that changed everything." Oliver answered.

"And that was?" Diggle asked and at Oliver's glare continued. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on Oliver!" Diggle shouted.

"I can't Digg, it's not something I want to talk about. All you need to know is he's a threat and that he knows me, not just me the Hood as well" Oliver responded before going back to training.

Hearing the argument filled Harry with joy at the realisation of how bad his appearance had thrown Oliver off. It was amazing to see him so riled up. If only Olly knew how close he was. Very close indeed.

 **DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#**

 **Incredibly short chapter, I'm sorry for that but due to my grandmother being placed in ICU I am unsure when I can next post a chapter and didn't want to just post an authors note. I will try to post as often as I'm able but more than likely there will be large gaps in between.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Star Chapter 9

Honey I'm home, yes after a long hiatus I am back. After rewatching season 1 there's no big moments where Harry could logically interfere so instead we have a time skip. Also the island has stayed the same for the most part. By the by still own nothing.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

It had been a long year. His and Oliver's return to Starling City had been momentous. But now he had infested Oliver's life. Thea loved him, his mother approved of him, Diggle trusted him and Walter was gone. It had been a shame that Helena's short sightedness had potentially ruined his plans for a time but soon he would fix that error. He had done his part and played the loyal little lackey for Merlyn for a time. His plan coincided with Harry's own so it could be allowed to continue. But Harry would have to leave a message behind. That said Harry donned his Armour and left his old home but not before setting up the next part of his plan.

Meanwhile Oliver had worked himself in to a panic. The list was nearly complete. But he also knew Malcolm's plan but he didn't know what to do incase Harry interfered. He couldn't let anyone be hurt. Not Thea, not Digg, Not even James as much as he didn't like the man he knew it would break Thea to lose him.

At this point in time Oliver was training in his lair, preparing, he knew it would not be long now.

"You know Olly, You train to much" A voice called behind him. In a quick flurry of motion Oliver dropped down grabbed his bow and had it loaded in the space of three seconds. "Why so jumpy Olly you would think someone was trying to kill you... Oh wait I am" Harry chuckled the armour warping his voice so it was cold and deep.

"How'd you get in here" Oliver growled ready to fire the arrow.

"Oh Olly why so crass, No I'm here to send you a message. It happens tonight" Harry whispered.

"Why are you telling me this" Oliver asked.

"Because I want to break you Olly. Destroy everything you stand for. But I want to do it myself. So I give you that information for free. But before I go One more thing, you might want to check on lover boy" Harry replied before turning and porting away.

"What've you done to James?" Oliver shouted.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

It didn't take Oliver long to gear up and head towards James's apartment. When he arrived he could not see anything immediately wrong and was wondering if Harry had just been tricking him. That's when he heard the smash and thud of a fight taking place inside the building.

Moving quickly Oliver managed to get in to the apartment just in time to see James being launched across the room by Harry. However as soon as Harry saw him, he just ported away.

"James!" Oliver shouted before running over to check on the boy. That's when confusion set in as he checked him for injuries that weren't there. He should have a broken arm at least. As realisation set in it was too late. Oliver looked down to see James's face but caught the flash of green in his eyes. Before Oliver could react he was launched backwards across the room by the now fully armoured figure of Harry bar his helmet.

"Oh Olly. Come to check on little old me" Harry chuckled his features returning to normal. His long black hair falling down to his shoulders and the close cropped goatee. Towering over Olly the armour turning his normal 6ft frame to at least 6ft 5. "You see tonight it all comes crashing down Olly so I just wanted to break you some more. Look upon the man who your innocent sister, well not so innocent anymore I made sure of that, Gave everything too" Harry chuckled darkly. "And before you even think about trying to get Thea to betray me, if she hears about who I really am from anyone but me well let me put it this way, Sharp knife, long drop, rope or hell even a bath and toaster she will be given the sudden urge to commit suicide." Harry Continued moving over to Olly and putting one foot on his chest crushing him in to the floor.

"Why Harry? Why" Oliver whispered as the breath began to be crushed out of him.

"I stayed by your side through everything on that hell hole. I was destroyed and rebuilt more times than I care to think. The bombs, Sara hell even Slade I stood by your side but then you still betrayed me" Harry hissed kicking Oliver in the ribs. "Goodbye Oliver for now" and with that Harry turned and ported away. As Oliver caught his bearings he suddenly noticed in the wall the ticking of the bomb Harry had set up. Moving quickly Oliver jumped out the window. As he sat at the pit of the building as Harry's Old place burst out in a blaze of flames, he thought back on when this all started.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

5 years earlier

"The Mirakuru gives me power Olly" Harry whispered his voice allowing the flow of thrum of power. "It's unbelievable power, I'm stronger now, I can fix everything. My parents. I can have my parents back." Raising his hand and allowing the image from the Mirror Of Erised to flow through his mind. Then he pushed. Forcing his magic to bend to his will. Slowly they formed two bodies. Growing from nothing. Like a child on a fast forward through life. Until finally Harry and Olly could only look on in shock at the fully formed bodies of James and Lily Potter. "It worked, it actually worked." He said turning to Olly.

"Harry, there not real" Oliver replied staring at the eyes of the Potters. The eyes held a glint of something else. Slowly growing. "They're not your parents. They're cheap knockoffs."

"They are my parents Olly, can you not see that. I can have the life I always wanted, I can give you back your father Olly" at this Harry raised his hand again bringing back Robert Queen. This time it was easier for the body as he just moved the body from the grave to here and went from there. Then he hit a snag. Suddenly he felt a drain on his magic, pulling forcefully making him collapse to one knee. Then all three body's began to move. Lily walked towards Harry before wrapping her arms around him.

"You did so well my beautiful son" Lily whispered in to his ear as James placed a hand against his shoulder.

"Oliver! They're not real! They fake!" Robert shouted. "As Harry pulled us back something took their place" At this Oliver rose to his feet and fired an arrow at James Potter piercing his heart.

"Noooo!" Harry yelled throwing Oliver back with his magic.

"Oliver you have to finish us, all three of us" Robert yelled as he tackled Lily to the ground. Harry clutched at his fathers body trying to keep it alive. Oliver stood to his feet and fired an arrow at Lily and Robert piercing both through the heart.

"I'm proud of you son" Robert whispered as all three body's faded away leaving Harry clutching air.

"Harry, I'm sorry" Oliver said quietly staring forlornly at his friend.

"Leave. Now!" Harry yelled. "I'm going to break you Oliver, utterly destroy you for what you've done here"

"They weren't your parents Harry"

"It didn't matter, I had them back!" Harry yelled.

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

Harry Potter was happy. He'd done it. He'd worked Oliver up in to a frenzy. Thea loved him and Olly could do nothing. He was not ignorant to think that Olly wouldn't try to make life difficult in that regard. But Harry didn't care. His plan was in action. Thea was unable to believe anything Oliver said. Soon revenge would be Harry's. He could hear them through the hacked comms. "Team Arrow" was panicking. They weren't sure if they'd make it to the device in time. But it was of little importance. Merlyn had left everything Harry needed to learn about The Undertaking. If Harry was to get his revenge Oliver had to be weak.

Now he would be.

Turning away from the now completed Device. He turned and walked away as the ground began to shake renewed. Listening in to the Hacked comms they found the other device and had turned it off. Too little to late. As the ground began to shake Harry through off any point in disguising himself as he interrupted their Happy moment.

"Your move Oliver"

#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#DS#

Now we are here. The end of Dark Star arc. I made t so now we move on to the next story. Before I go I want to say thank you to everyone who was read, followed, favourited, reviewed. I can't explain how good it's made me feel to see these numbers climb and know people are enjoying my story. Also thank you to a couple people in particular, Le Diablo Blanca thank you for all your reviews and questions it has truly been one of the most motivating things for me. Next

Finally I wrote part of this chapter when I started the story. Thus I knew what I had planned from the start. And I hope people like why Harry hated Olly so much. It will be explained more in the NOVA'S REBIRTH ARC


	10. Authors note

Hey everyone, just thought I'd announce that Dark Star's sequel be it own story separate to this one. So I'm marking this one down as completed. Also I want to inform everyone Nova Rebirth will take some time as I try to figure away out of a major plot hole I've made in the way of writing the story. Until then I will be trying my Hand at Harry Potter/Hunger Games story for all those interested.

The Dark Star saga is not abandoned but just going to be on a long hiatus.


	11. Update?

Hi, umm I'm not dead, also the prologue for Novas Rebirth is up and will be update every other sunday.


	12. Chapter 12

I am Incredibly sorry to all, but this is not an update, and is more sadly a notice to all that as of today I will no longer continue any of the sorry I have done, In regards to Lightning Strikes twice, Effect of a butcher and more importantly Dark Star and It's sequel Nova's rebirth which I know is the reason most if not all of you have found me. This has been a hard choice to make but after many weeks of trying to write anything for them storys and coming up with nothing I have been forced to accept that I am unable to finish them. If someone would like to take them and continue or rewrite them I would be more than happy to assist and give details of my plans with each,

Thank you for reading them, and I hope to see you once I regain the grove and begin writing once more, with most likely a new story.

Lja1999 signing off...

\- End Of Line -


End file.
